The Fixation
by itakethewords
Summary: Four facts that Yuuri now knew to be true about himself: One, he liked sucking cock. Second, he liked it rough. Third, he loved talking dirty. And fourth, he loved being fucked so hard, he felt like he could get pregnant.


**Author's Note** : _Hello! This story was made for the NSFW Victuuri Week on Tumblr! Specifically, it fits in Day 4: Free Day because what the hell, I wanted to do what I want. Smut ahead, kids._

 _ **Disclaimer** : I don't own Yuri! On Ice._

 _Be kind, review._

* * *

Yuuri had always had suspicions. No one really talked about it when he was in high school, but the options presented to him in regards to sex barely appealed to him. Girls were cute, but he more often than not found himself panting to the thoughts of, groaning to the images of, and fantasizing himself with other boys. Despite his preferences, he still found himself fascinated when he was told Yuuko was pregnant with Nishigori's child (later, children. "How the hell-Wait. No. I don't need the details, Yuu-chan!"). Watching her stomach swell over the weeks and months, the glow that radiated from her skin, her smile. How, despite her grumblings of aches and pains, of how the three babies inside of her did jumps on her bladder and kept her with near constant indigestion, Yuuri was more than interested in it all. When Takeshi couldn't be there for her, working his part time job to save money, Yuuri stayed with Yuuko. It helped that she constantly would gravitate to Ice Castle. In the early days, she still skated. Only nixing jumps and more complex moves in favor of safety for the lives inside her. She would travel to domestic events on good days with Minako to cheer Yuuri on and in turn, he attended her appointments with her for support when her family couldn't get away from the rink and Takeshi worked.

"What does it feel like, being pregnant?"

Sitting on a bench outside Yutopia, the two ate Yuuko's latest pregnancy obsession-strawberry parfaits-that Hiroko had whipped together upon doe-eyed request. Pausing, spoon halfway to her mouth, Yuuko licked at the cream on her lips and blinked.

"What does it feel like? It's funny. There's the things that are annoying, like my skin being itchy because it's stretching out and I'm gaining weight like crazy! I can barely get a full night's sleep and I can't fit into any of my cute clothes and all these cravings are ridiculous."

Yuuri frowned. "Is it really so bad?"

She shrugged, taking the bite she'd abandoned, chasing it with two more before continuing. "Sometimes. Then I feel them move and I remember that I have _babies_ inside me. That Takeshi and I love each other so much we created them. It makes me really happy knowing our love created this." Rubbing her stomach fondly, Yuuko's smile was soft, eyes misty.

When she was almost eight and a half months along, Yuuko had been confined to Hasetsu by doctor's orders and, it being summer, was constantly asking for Yuuri to spend time with her considering it was the off-season. They'd been on the same bench they always used at the beach when she confided something to Yuuri, something he'd suspected when he watched the two newlyweds. Or, rather, his friend's demeanor whenever she looked to her husband.

"Yuuri, I can't stop wanting to have sex with Take! The last two months or so, I don't know what it is, but almost every day!"

"Yuuko, this isn't something I really want to hear. The thought of Nishigori's dick is less than appealing."

She laughed. "But Yuuri! It's so weird! Like… If I wasn't already pregnant, I think he'd have knocked me up several times over again. It's so embarrassing, the things I say!"

Yuuri sighed. He was going to regret it, but at the same time, it was like the morbid curiosity of a car crash. "Like what?"

"Well…"

* * *

Not for the first time in his life, Yuuri pondered the idea of pregnancy. He'd had enough experience for someone his age, more than enough for someone of his preferences, thanks to Yuuko in the last two years before he'd left for Detroit. Obviously a man could not become pregnant, lacking the necessary tools for the job. But he would be lying if he said he still wasn't fascinated and even slightly enamored with the concept itself. Finding himself and his confidence in his sexuality during his college years happened in the stereotypical way, just like all the American dramas and movies promised. Practice made perfect when it came to blowjobs and upping the skill of his hands and tongue. He couldn't be rid of his chronic shyness but alcohol helped, as well as meeting Phichit. It certainly helped for his first, second, third, and fourth encounters with Phichit, as well as discovering his somewhat obvious-to-everyone else kinks.

Four facts that Yuuri now knew to be true about himself:

One, he loved sucking dick. He loved the taste of salty precome from his partner, running his tongue along the ridges and veins and, like his partners, loved the fact he had very little gag reflex. The tears and stretch that came from deep throating, the pull of his hair, the babble above him from sending the man over the edge.

Yuuri, drunk on peppermint schnapps and creme flavored vodka, had shoved an equally inebriated Phichit onto his back on their couch and took him on a wild ride. Two fingers in the younger skater's ass and the drunken drive and thirst for come heavy on his tongue, he gave the Thai three back to back orgasms until he passed out from overstimulation. He hadn't even bothered being embarrassed when Phichit came to nearly an hour later, dick half hard again at the sight of him palming himself and panting, red faced and whining. Instead, he begged his friend to fuck him. Phichit paid him back for the three plus two more until morning came and they both realized they had class in three hours.

It became somewhat of a ritual after major events were finished, as well as midterms for stress relief.

Second, he loved it rough. He loved it slow, deep, feverish. There was something about sharing the breath of his partner so far gone kisses were more attempts at keeping their mouths in the same vicinity than anything else, taking the time to taste every inch of skin. But he loved it rough, hard, a full experience of taking. He loved the slap of balls against his ass, the feeling of being full and knowing his partner had bottomed out and filling him completely with hard cock. The grind of pelvis on his plush behind and the rut against his prostate, driving him crazy until he forgot English and jabbered on in his heavy Kyushu accent he normally fought so hard to hide.

At his first GPF event since moving, Skate Canada, he met a guy during the opening practice. Tyler, one half of the Canadian pair skaters, was a native of Toronto and more than happy to take Yuuri to see what was in the area. Quickly turning into a date, they made eyes over dinner, played footsie under the table, and stumbled back to the Canadian's hotel room where he slammed into Yuuri so hard over the course of their multiple rounds of fucking that the Japanese skater walked with a suspicious limp and a satisfied grin the next day. Phichit mercilessly laughed at him the whole weekend and Celestino just frowned, shaking his head in exasperation, unwilling to say anything. Yuuri had walked away with silver, despite the pain he'd brought upon himself. During the drive back to Detroit, Phichit asked him if it was worth it during the jumps. His reply, "Absolutely."

Third, Yuuri loved to talk dirty when he was giving. If his mother knew what kind of mouth he had, he was sure she'd die from shock. Whether it came before or after finding out his sordid sexual activities was another story. He hoped she never found out any of it, naturally. While he was mouthy as he was filled with cock, he was downright lewd with every thrust his hips would give to his partner. Each thrust, each stroke was designed to not only send moans and pleas for more from the lips he'd bite and suck on, but it would bring out animal instincts in Yuuri that he never would have thought possible, given his usual personality of quiet yet sarcastic. He lived to edge his partner so close, to bring them to the edge of a small death only to take away what they craved most. He lived to tease, to ghost his laughter over their nipples as he bit down, to lick their hole but never penetrate. He could spend hours bringing someone close but denying them, all without even using his dick. The thought alone sometimes sent a small, shuddering dry orgasm that ran across his skin, which would only fuel him further until he decided to make them come. Then, not only was he in it for himself and his aching balls, but also to hear the glass-shattering screams that could come from them. He loved the bow of their bodies as it finally hit them, watching their straining lengths, purple with frustration, shoot across their chests or on the bed in satisfaction. He lived to kiss away the tears after, to languidly kiss the man next to him until he passed out from the exertion he'd put them through.

When he first met Christophe Giacometti, he knew the older skater had him pegged as an easy target. And sure, Yuuri was easy to talk into bed. But that was where Chris' assumptions ended. Attending Skate America to support one of his rink mates in ice dancing (Christina was looking good for gold and she _had_ helped him with his triple loop when he'd hit his final growth spurt his first spring in Detroit), Yuuri wasn't skating and had plenty of downtime to walk around and meet with other skaters in various divisions. He stumbled across Chris stepping off the ice for general practice, blushing at the obvious way the Swiss checked him out in his jeans and Mizuno jacket, sending a wink his way before giving his attention back to his coach. Afterwards, when Yuuri had been busy watching the novice preliminaries that evening, Chris saddled up next to him, hand first settling on his shoulder, only to migrate south as they talked until it casually cupped his ass. Yuuri was staying with Celestino so he suggested Chris take him to his room, the older boy more than happy to comply. It wasn't until they were in the room, clothes on the ground and Yuuri straddling the twenty-two year old's hips on the bed plusher than Yuuri's own eight floors down that Chris seemed to realize what he'd gotten himself into. His green eyes watched closely as Yuuri teased his cock, finger slowly dragging up and down a vein as it came to life. There was a smirk on the younger man's lips.

"How many times do you think you can come?"

Chris swallowed hard. "What?"

"How many times do you want to come? … Red, yellow, green if you need me to stop or slow down, Chris."

It was four times of near close calls for Chris before Yuuri had even gotten off his thighs and played with anything other than his dick and nipples. Eventually, he moved himself to straddle the older man's face, teasing his own cock along the seam of his lips, encouraging him as he blew hot breaths in reciprocation along the head. Hand steady on the base, he licked wide stripes along the length and occasionally left blossoming bruises on the inside of his thighs to break up the monotony. It was only when Chris finally took several inches of his own length into his thick lips that Yuuri gifted him with a generous suck of the head, running his tongue along the seam and eagerly lapping at the precome. The groan that came from the man under him sent a shiver down Yuuri's spine and he couldn't help but leave a kiss and nip on his balls.

At some point, Chris found himself flipped onto his front, ass in the air, face pressed into the mattress as Yuuri pistoned into his eager hole. He knew Yuuri was known for stamina on the ice, but that stamina translated to something terrifying in the bedroom. Three hours had come and gone and Chris had yet to come himself, just as he'd been promised. He'd been able to suck Yuuri's delectable cock while he received the same treatment. His dick slicked between the pert skater's cheeks and thighs with an overwhelming amount of lube, frottage and intercrural never so hot since he'd actually taken a dick at eighteen. Yuuri rode him like a seasoned porn star, ass clenching so tightly, he nearly slipped out. The younger skater fucked him against the wall, one leg resting on his shoulder as he balanced on his toes, wrists held together on the wall by one hand as Yuuri furiously pumped him in time with his thrusts. After that last encounter, Chris fully admitted to passing out for a moment, the frustration sending him to blackout and uncontrolled moans the moment he regained consciousness. Yuuri helped him sip from a water bottle by the bed, running a hand through his blond locks, whispering lewd nothings in his ear.

"Are you giving up yet? Do you enjoy being my fuck toy, Chris? Your ass is to die for, maybe I should let you come now?"

He could only moan, spreading his legs, eager for the suggested relief he could only hope was a promise.

And there Chris was, under Yuuri, eagerly moaning into the high thread count sheets as he was drilled into, hips meeting each grind he gave the man under him. His upper body mimicked a rag doll, lifeless, while his lower half was more than eager to please Yuuri, to still try and meet the goal of orgasm. Skin glistening with sweat, chin covered in drool, it was all Yuuri could do to hold out a little longer, to burn the image of him into his memory. He wanted Chris to feel him for days, to smell their combined sweat and sex ghost his senses.

"Take it all, Chris. Suck in my cock, you're so dirty… If I could, I'd fuck you until you became pregnant." He ground down his pelvis, feeling Chris shudder. Moving one hand from Chris' back to his navel, he played with the fine hairs that began the trail down to his weeping hardness. "Can you feel it, Chris? Feel me so deep inside?"

Chris moaned and he could feel the bulge from his multiple releases the last few rounds. He kept Chris in the same position each time, unwilling to let any of it slip out. There was something to be said about a man begging for come and he wasn't one to deny him that one askance. A line of Chris' attempted release at his words dribbled down the man's skin and onto Yuuri's fingers.

"Suck it off," he demanded, jamming his fingers into the Swiss' mouth, picking up the pace again. The play of tongue on his fingers had him gasping and he pulled them out the moment he knew they were clean, taking both hands and gripping the hips in front of him, leaving immediate marks on the flush skin.

"You can come when you feel me inside you again."

Chris keened high in anticipation, letting Yuuri fuck him eagerly into the mattress, focusing on the drag of his head as he pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly, aiming directly for his prostate. He only groaned more as Yuuri growled filth into his ear, promising to impregnate him.

"Oh god, please! Do it, Yuuri!"

Yuuri shot heat through him, not stopping as he came and ignoring the squelch and obvious leaking come until his pistoning hips slowed themselves. Giving several last grinds, he bit on Chris' earlobe, giving him permission to come finally. All it took was Yuuri's hand giving a final squeeze to the head of his cock before he came rivulets of white along the destroyed sheets. Orgasm upon denied orgasm came from him, Chris seeing white as he wailed. Beyond sensitive, he collapsed on the bed, body shuddering from the intense release.

Chris refused to do more than blowjobs with Yuuri after that. But it was a fond experience for both, as they realized a kink they shared and had never realized.

Pregnancy kinks. Or, rather, the promise of pregnancy. Chris loved hearing it but wasn't big on giving the dirty talk himself. Yuuri, on the other hand. He loved whispering it as he fucked and loved hearing it as he was fucked. The idea of being bred, of being pumped so full he would up pregnant could have him coming several times over. Being able to fill his lover with his semen, feeling them so full, it drove him wild.

It was a very specific kink, one that would drive most people for the hills, so to speak. Yuuri knew people had their own kinks and their own squicks, things that were turn offs. He knew it was okay to bring it up with Chris whenever they did happen to meet. He knew he could indulge with Phichit who, while not understanding the kink itself and the obvious lack of ability to do so, was happy to let Yuuri say his fill if he could indulge in his own of photography while they fucked. Phichit let him have his kink and he let Phichit have his, so long as the photos were kept safe and far from the internet.

As the Prix series came closer, his last year in Detroit Yuuri became a celibate nun. The stress of once again making it to the qualifiers and not only winning podium there with two silvers, but being in the final six and the actual line up for the Grand Prix Final killed any sex drive he had as his anxiety ramped up. The addition of finals that he couldn't postpone and the news from his family over Vicchan, he found more solace in food than anything else and, after his self destruction in Sochi, he completely withdrew. Finishing his computer science degree in February, he holed up in his and Phichit's apartment, ignored Celestino's calls, and stuffed his skate bag under his bed. His brief failure at Nationals around Christmas time, thanks in large part to his own sabotage, cemented his decision and he cut ties with the coach his admired and appreciated when the contract ended after he returned with Phichit from Four Continents and three weeks later, spent his final night in Detroit curled under the duvet with Phichit watching The King and the Skater II, being spooned by the Thai who sang along quietly in his ear.

* * *

The more Yuuri practiced the Eros routine Viktor had thrust upon him, the more he realized the funk he was in. He knew he had Eros. He could seduce. But he also knew anxiety was a clingy monster who didn't readily allow the doubts it created to disappear with ease. The first time he'd witnessed Viktor perform the routine, to show what he'd created, he remembered thinking to himself how Viktor's body moved like he made love with the intent to impregnate. Such was Eros and Yuuri knew he had to let go of some of his worries in order to allow it to happen.

That had been the first night in nearly a year Yuuri had masturbated to completion. The idea of being filled to the brim by Viktor's come gifting him his release.

When Viktor surprised him with the kiss on the ice, it was the thousands of pairs of eyes that kept him from ripping the older man's shirt off and demanding his dick then and there. It was hours of press, photos, interviews, and fans before they could return to the hotel. By then, Yuuri's skin was hot. He knew he probably looked feverish, drunk. It didn't matter to him, he kept his hand firmly within Viktor's, fingers entwined tightly until they got to the room. It was Viktor who let him go first, shedding his coat and gloves and talking to Yuuri who stood behind him.

"What would you like for dinner, Yuuri? Should we order room service or do you feel up to heading out? I promise no hot pot."

"Viktor," Yuuri whispered, glaring at the man's back.

"Hmm, Y-Yuri?"

Stumbling, Viktor caught himself on Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at the wide, surprised eyes of his coach as he tugged him close by the tie. Waiting until he could graze his lips across Viktor's, Yuuri licked his own, smiling at the shudder as the other man felt the motion as well.

"You know damn well I don't care about food right now."

They each revelled in the heat of each other's mouths for a moment, eyes locked on one another. The tease of lips so close but not quite touching. Slowly, Viktor used his own long fingers to loosen Yuuri's from his tie before settling them at the skater's waist, grip firm.

"What do you want, Yuuri. I need you to say it."

Barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Yuuri instead met the blue pair head on. "I need you to fuck me, Viktor Nikiforov."

It took inane amounts of control for either of them to not completely rip Yuuri's free skate outfit in two. It was easier for Yuuri to shed his own clothing and let Viktor stumble out of his .before their bodies magnetically found each other once again. Hips still frustratingly wrapped in their briefs, their growing erections brushed against one another as they came back together, dragging out groans from each of them. Running his hands down Yuuri's back, he relished in the smooth expanse of skin and the dips and valleys of muscle and curve that was all Katsuki Yuuri. Landing firmly at the taut ass under black shorts, Viktor couldn't help but squeeze the cheeks, filling his hands with each, spreading them in a teasing manner before leaning down to capture the dark haired man's lips.

"Such Eros, Yuuri." He licked on the man's lips, demanding entrance, pouting when he was initially denied.

"Such Eros, Viktor," he echoed, smirking before mimicking Viktor and asking for entrance to his mouth. He rut against the evident bulge opposite his own, one hand digging into the platinum locks on Viktor's head, the other reaching between them to pinch his nipple.

Gasping into Yuuri's mouth, Viktor let out a breathy keen, hips jerking in reaction. Somewhat reluctantly, his hands left the fun they were having at Yuuri's ass to cup the back of his head instead, giving him the ability to dig deeper with his kiss. Tongue thrusting, seeking to discover and devour every inch of the younger skater's mouth, lips bruising against his, teeth clashing and nipping. He let out a surprised moan, deep from his throat as Yuuri moved his hand further between them to palm him through his underwear that barely managed to contain his now straining cock.

"Yuuri, please…"

"Please? 'Please' what, Viktor?" Yuuri managed to pull back from the kiss and whisper while laying kisses on Viktor's jaw, lapping at his Adam's apple. His fingers played with the wet spot on the fabric, skipping over the sensitive head and pinching at the fabric instead.

Grasping at Yuuri's teasing hand, he pulled it from between them and sucked on the fingers, dewy with his own precome. Grinning at Yuuri's blown pupils, he gave the digits one last lick before moving the two of them while Yuuri was distracted. It was when his back hit the wall that Yuuri realized the turning of events, gasping as Viktor made quick work of his briefs, the sound of ripping echoing between their labored breaths.

"I liked those," he pouted, biting his lip.

"And I like this more," Viktor said, gently squeezing the base of Yuuri's cock, eliciting a moan as a result. Letting go of the hard member, Viktor bent at the knees and took Yuuri under the ass, lifting him. Braced against the wall, Yuuri could only wrap his legs around Viktor's waist, eyes level with the older man's.

"Well, you have me here. What do you plan on doing with me, Nikiforov?" Yuuri asked, teasing. He wiggled his hips, feeling Viktor's dick jump at the sensation of being caught between Yuuri's ass and bent thighs.

Viktor, seemingly in thought, leaned down to leave a trail of kisses across his throat and collarbone. At one particular spot that had Yuuri gasping, he bit hard before letting go, laving at the marks left behind. It was already beginning to blossom a purplish hue, which left Viktor more than satisfied. "Well," he whispered to the Japanese man's skin, watching goosebumps rise. "I've always wanted to try something. But you'll have to hold on tight."

"Hold on ti-VIKTOR!"

Without much more warning, Viktor hoisted Yuuri up higher on the wall, using it as leverage as he brought the thick thighs around to his shoulders, murmuring for Yuuri to wrap them around his head. Before Yuuri could ask what he was planning, he found himself choking on his words as Viktor took his length into his mouth, immediately sucking hard.

"Fuck! Viktor! Ngh!"

Yuuri kept his shoulders square with the wall, one hand pushing on it and the other digging into the crown of Viktor's hair. The slurping noises coming from the gold medalist were making him harder by the moment, his breath heavier. When he felt Viktor pull back his foreskin and tongue at his slit and precome, a low groan escaped his chest.

"Viktor, if we do the wall, just… fuck… Just fuck me normal." He let out a breath, watching Viktor take him deeper. "Put me on the bed. I want to move more."

Without missing a beat, Viktor placed his hands at Yuuri's ass and lower back, immediately switching them from the wall to the bed, Yuuri bracing himself as he became a victim of gravity and for the loss of Viktor's mouth. Barely a moment to catch his breath, Yuuri was surrounded by Viktor's hot body and musky scent as he crawled up the bed to hover over him.

"Viktor, don't make me beg."

"Beg? What was it that you wanted again, Yuuri?"

Viktor licked a stripe from navel to sternum, smiling at the arch in Yuuri's back. Suckling on his left nipple, he pinched the right, teasing the bud to life. When he released the reddened peak, he blew on it gently, smirking at the mewl Yuuri released. Ignoring the way his hair was pulled, hoping to get him to release his lips from the twin nipple, he sucked hard, biting as he got a delicious noise to come from his lover's throat.

"So help me, Viktor. If you don't take your underwear off and get your dick out…"

"I think I like this foul mouth of yours, Yuu-uuri."

With a frustrated huff, Yuuri pushed Vikor off of him, watching as the older man bounced slightly on the bed. With quick hands, he slipped Viktor's small, indecent underwear off and sunk his mouth directly on the blood-thickened head of the man's cock, moaning at the taste. Holding Viktor down at the hips, he bobbed his head, slickening the member with his spit, taking in the heady taste on his tongue, enjoying the girth that caused his lips to stretch in ways it hadn't in so, so long. Letting go with a pop, Yuuri made a show of licking his lips before crawling up Viktor's body, lying against him and giving him a deep, lazy kiss.

"Such Eros, Yuuri," Viktor gasped, breaking the kiss. "If you want this to go further, I'm assuming you have supplies." He trailed his hands down Yuuri's spine, pinching the meat just under a cheek. His breath left him when Yuuri rut twice, grinding their sexes together before slowly sitting up, slinking his body to show off his hard lines and softer curves as reached over the side of the bed for his suitcase. Glancing over as he tossed a bottle of lube towards the man splayed on the bed, he smirked at the sight of Viktor's eyes, darkened by lust, fully trained on his ass.

"Next time you call out a name Viktor, it better be Yuuri. Not Eros." Crawling back over, he pecked Viktor on the lips once, pressing the bottle into his palm. "Now, if you could, can you prep me for that thick cock of yours? Or are you going to make me get off on my own fingers tonight?"

Yuuri wound up on his back, his own cock swallowed down in the plush hole that was Viktor's mouth, two fingers already slicked and inserted into his hole. He squealed at the sensation, pleasure pain lancing straight through his body and to his brain. Mouth gone rogue, he was already moaning Viktor's name, hands grasping the strands of platinum between his thighs, ass riding the fingers scissoring as he tried bucking up into the wet heat engulfing him.

"Viktor...Vik..tor… More. God. More."

The rumbling of the older man's laugh shot through his core, causing his body to spasm. His desire to rock deeper into his mouth was delayed with the addition of a third lubed finger, stretching him open even further. While the fingers picked up the pace, Viktor slowed his mouth down, leaving only his tongue to lave at the heated length laying heavily on his lips. When he scissored the three fingers, curling them, he rubbed against Yuuri's prostate, eliciting a throaty moan. He was delighted when a dribble of come leaked from the tip of Yuuri's penis.

"Did you just come a little? I think you're ready."

"Fucking put it in me, already. Fuck me, Viktor." Yuuri was panting, face flush and covered in sweat. Hands at his nipples, he played with himself, pulling at the nubs and rocking his hips. Rolling quickly onto his belly, impatient, he raised his hips, wiggling his ass in front of Viktor. "Please. I need you. Fuck me."

Yuuri wasn't sure what Viktor was up to behind him. So quickly after his cajoling, he found his head pushed into the mattress, one hand playing with the fine hairs on his neck, the other trailing a path from his shoulders, down his spine, and fingering his ass before disappearing. It was barely a breath before he felt the blunt head of Viktor's cock at his entrance, the presence of sticky lube dripping between his cheeks.

"Let me hear you, Yuuri. Be loud."

As requested, Yuuri let out a low, strangled moan as Viktor slowly pushed his dick into the puckered hole. The drag was torturous, lighting every nerve ending in Yuuri's body. He could feel every ridge, the throb, the heat of Viktor's cock as he teased it in. Inch by inch, he could feel himself panting in want, a whine building in his throat and escaping through his lips with the drool he couldn't control.

"Viktor… Viktor Viktor please. Please, please, please. Fill me up. I want it. I've always wanted it."

He tried wiggling his hips, hoping the hot member would slide in easier, but Viktor had complete control and he stopped. Yuuri let out a wail of despair, sobbing into the sheets of the bed. Behind him, the unsatisfying partial fill of cock in his ass left him hungry, frustrated with the teasing Russian.

"Always, Yuuri? How long?"

"Mmh, years."

"But we've only known each other since the Grand Prix."

"I've loved you for years. Wanted you, loved your skating, loved your smile. Viktor, please!" Yuuri huffed, clenching his hole, hoping it was the way to tempt him.

It certainly did something. Almost in reflex, Viktor slid in several inches, letting out a harsh breath.

"That's cheating, Yuuri."

"Then fuck me already… Fill. Me. Up."

"So demanding for a bowl of katsudon."

Shifting behind the submissive man, Viktor moved his hands to hold onto either side of the curved waist and, without warning, thrust forward and bottomed out. They both let out a simultaneous groans, eyes closed, savoring the feeling. The flex of Yuuri's inner muscles told him Yuuri was more than read and he immediately set out to give the man what he'd been asking for since they'd come back to the room.

"Didn't expect you to be so...tight. Yuuri. So. Good."

With every thrust, Yuuri tried to meet him, one for one. But he held him firm, pressing the man's upper half to bend towards the bed, sticking his ass and hips further up in the air. It gave Yuuri less mobility, making him more of a tool than an active participant.

It only made him harder at the realization and he mewled at the idea of being fucked, letting the feeling of Viktor's cock impale him overwhelm him. Words spilled from his lips and he was uncertain what language they were. Only knowing he wanted them so badly to come true.

"Tell me, Yuuri. What are you begging for." Viktor laid his body on Yuuri's, hips grinding down, drawing out spasms from the younger man.

"You. Need you. Want you."

"You have me, Yuuri. What are you wanting?"

Yuuri groaned, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Viktor pummeled on his prostate. "Give me you. Viktor...Vitya. I want your come. Ngh." He bit back a moan. "Fill me up. So much. Fill me til I'm pregnant."

Viktor's hips stalled, dragging his cock through Yuuri slowly as he took in his desperation and the words laced with need. "You want my seed, Yuuri?" He let his hot breath blow over the Japanese man's ear, his tongue leaving trails before sucking on the lobe. "Should I fuck you until you're leaking?"

"Nng, yesss. Vitya. Please. So full. I want it. I want now. Please. Get me pregnant!"

Viktor wasn't sure what about Yuuri's pleas that made him lose all sense. Unsure if it was the hot channel that constantly sucked in his rock hard dick, the swell of Yuuri's delectable ass, the desperation in his eyes and voice. Maybe it was even the more than shocking demand that Viktor _impregnate him._ Something so impossible. Something that he still wanted to do for him. If he could, he'd give Yuuri anything he asked for. Pulling out, he moved Yuuri so that he was back to facing him. Face to face. This is how he wanted to come.

Yuuri reached his arms out, asking for Viktor. Viktor's face took on a softer quality as he pulled him close, bringing him to sit on Viktor's lap and he immediately wrapped his legs around the older man's waist anchoring them under his ass, sinking back on what he had been begging for most.

"Ride it, Yuuri. Show me you want me, show me you want it. You want me to fill you with my baby? Prove it." Capturing Viktor's mouth in a heated battle of lips and teeth and tongue, Yuuri proved exactly how much he wanted Viktor and immediately began bouncing on his lap.

"Yes, Viktor. Good."

"Yuu-uuri. Nng."

"Vitya, so good. So big. Please fuck me." Yuuri sucked on the fingers of Viktor's right hand, tongue swirling around the digits before he plucked them out of his swollen lips and brought them down to his navel. "Right here. Put it all right here, Vitya. Fill me up. All night if you have to. Don't stop."

Viktor growled, fingers sinking into the firm skin, nails leaving trails as they scraped down and headed for Yuuri's own bouncing member. "Show me how much you want a baby, Yuuri. More, fuck yourself on my dick. I'll give you babies if you show me how much you want it." He bit trails across Yuuri's neck and shoulders, large bruising marks with teeth decorating his lightly tanned skin.

Whining in desperation, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and began to bounce harder. Every time the slap of skin on skin met his ears, the wet sound of Viktor's throbbing cock invading him, he moaned. Moaned like he could already feel the improbable rooting within him. The meeting thrusts of Viktor's hips impaling him, the mingling heat of their breaths as they pressed their mouths together sloppily. Raking his nails down Viktor's back, Yuuri whimpered, desperate for something more.

"Come in me. Vik-tor. _Please_. Fill me, fill me." Whines turning quickly to endless babble, he gripped the welted skin under his hands, relishing in the hiss of pain from the Russian and all but threw himself down onto the stiff, pulsing heat inside him. "I need it. Need you. Fucking...fucking breed me, Vitya! UGH!"

Fueled by the pleasure pain of Yuuri's unforgiving hands and the salacious words that fell from his lips like silk, so easily, Viktor squeezed Yuuri's hips tight, uncaring if he left bruises. Holding him in place, not allowing an inch of movement from the smaller man, Viktor bucked into his warm hole thrice before spilling himself. The noise that left his lips was uncontainable, a mix of an animalistic grunt of satisfaction and a groan at the sensations running through his body.

The heat from Viktor's seed shot through Yuuri like lightning, running deep and so very hot. Panting, his eyes rolled in his head from the feeling. So full, full. All it took was a brush of his own dick to Viktor's chasing fingers and he was gone. His own release shot out, milky and painting both their chests. It was all Yuuri could do to keep breathing, his muscles contracting against the delightfully intruding member that still twitched inside him. He could feel his body being let down slowly until his back hit the softness of the mattress, unable to let out the groan that came from him when Viktor slipped his now soft cock from his ass. Immediately turning to the warmth of the older man's body when he laid next to him, Yuuri let out a sigh, reaching a hand out to run his fingers along the corded muscle of Viktor's shoulder.

"So. Yuuri…"

"Mm?"

"Do you feel pregnant yet?"

Yuuri's eyes snapped wide open. "W-what?"

Viktor's face was playful, winking when he caught his lover's eye. "Who would have thought Katsuki Yuuri would have a pregnancy kink? Because heaven knows I would have never guessed."

Yuuri let out a groan, turning his body away from Viktor's to bury his face in his hands. "Shut up. God. Hardly anyone knows about it, so if you could not talk about this…"

"You wound me! I would never truly talk about our sex life. Besides," he licked the outer shell of Yuuri's ear, delighting in the way her shivered next to him. "Surprisingly, that was extremely hot. The idea of filling you with a child we'd create. Together… Wait," Viktor paused, brows furrowed. He pulled Yuuri back to him, tucking his chin on the man's shoulder to fit them closer together. "Who else knows about your sordid fantasies?"

"Rsss n Cheet."

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

He let out a dramatic sigh. "Chris and Phichit. And maybe someone back in Detroit."

Viktor frowned, Yuuri could feel it in the movement of his jaw and the skin on skin contact they had cheek to cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Yuuri, if you don't think you're pregnant yet, then there's only one thing to do about it."

"Viktor, you know biology right? That'll never happen," Yuuri deadpanned.

He bat away the dismissal before bringing his hand to rest just under Yuuri's navel.

"Yuu-uuri. In order to make sure you get what you want, we're going to have to practice. A lot. Won't know if it works unless I keep filling you up, _riiight?_ Oh, Yuuri! Are you already ready to go again?!"


End file.
